devicesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mac Book Pro
Specifications Display: 13.3" · 2560 x 1600p, 15.4" · 2880 x 1800p (220 ppi) · Multitouch Processor: Hexa Core 2.6 GHz Intel Core i7, Octa Core 2.3 GHz Intel Core i9, Octa Core 2.4 GHz Intel Core i9, Quad Core 1.4 GHz Intel Core i5, Quad Core 1.7 GHz Intel Core i7, Quad Core 2.4 GHz Intel Core i5, Quad Core 2.8 GHz Intel Core i7 Graphics: Radeon Pro 555X 4GB GDDR5, Radeon Pro 560X 4GB GDDR5 Storage: 128GB - 512GB SSD RAM: 8GB LPDDR3 2.13 GHz, 16GB DDR4 2.4 GHz Battery: 83.6 Wh · Up to 10 hours Audio: Stereo speakers with high dynamic range, Three microphones Keyboard: Full-size backlit keyboard Security: Integrated Touch ID sensor Features: Mercury-free LED-backlit display, Siri and Dictation, Text to Speech, Touch Bar with integrated Touch ID sensor, VoiceOver Network Interface: Bluetooth, IEEE 802.11a/b/g/n Operating System: macOS Color: Silver, Space Gray Dimensions (HWD): 0.59" x 11.97" x 8.36" Weight: 3 lbs, 4 lbs Getting Started Your MacBook Pro includes the following components: ☀AC power cord Apple Remote Power adapter DVI to VGA adapter Important: Read all the installation instructions and safety information (see “Safety, Use, and Care Information” on page 105) carefully before you plug your computer into a power outlet. AC power cord Apple Remote Power adapter DVI to VGA adapter ® MENU 8 Chapter 1 Getting Started Setting Up Your MacBook Pro Your MacBook Pro is designed so that you can set it up quickly and start using it right away. The following pages take you through the setup process, including these tasks: Â Plugging in the power adapter Â Connecting the cables Â Turning on your MacBook Pro Â Configuring a user account and other settings using Setup Assistant Step 1: Plug In the Power Adapter If there is protective film around the power adapter, remove it before setting up your MacBook Pro. m Insert the AC plug of your power adapter into an outlet and the power adapter plug into the MacBook Pro power adapter port. As you get close to the port, you will feel a magnet, which helps draw and guide the power adapter plug in. AC plug Chapter 1 Getting Started 9 To extend the reach of your power adapter, you can attach the AC power cord. First, pull up on the AC plug to remove it from the adapter, and then attach the included AC power cord to the adapter. Plug the other end into a power outlet. For an illustration, see page 30. Step 2: Connect Your Cables Next, for an Internet connection, connect your MacBook Pro to a DSL modem, cable modem, external modem, or Ethernet network. If you’re connecting to a wireless AirPort Extreme network, you don’t need cables. For information about types of connections, see Appendix C, “Connecting to the Internet,” on page 115. Warning: Make sure the AC plug is fully inserted into the power adapter and the electrical prongs on your AC plug are in their completely extended position before you plug the adapter into the power outlet. Power adapter plug ¯ Power adapter port AC power cord ® AC plug 10 Chapter 1 Getting Started Note: Using a dial-up connection requires the external Apple USB Modem, available for purchase from the online Apple Store at www.apple.com/store or from an Apple Authorized Reseller. Plug the Apple USB Modem into a USB port on the MacBook Pro, and then connect a phone cord (not included) from the modem into a phone wall jack. To connect to a DSL or cable modem or an Ethernet network: m Connect the cable to your DSL or cable modem as shown in the modem instructions, or connect the Ethernet cable to the Ethernet hub or outlet. Then connect the other end of the cable to the computer’s Ethernet (G) port. To connect wirelessly using AirPort: 1 Turn AirPort on, if necessary, by choosing “Turn AirPort on” from the AirPort (Z) status menu in the menu bar. AirPort detects available wireless networks. Ethernet ® cable ® Gigabit Ethernet port (10/100/1000Base-T) G Chapter 1 Getting Started 11 2 Choose a network from the AirPort (Z) status menu. Step 3: Turn On Your MacBook Pro 1 To turn on the MacBook Pro, press the power (®) button briefly (up to 1 second). Do not continue to hold down or press the power button after the startup tone or you might cause the computer to shut down again. When you turn on the computer, you should see the sleep indicator light turn on (and stay on), and you should hear a tone. It takes the MacBook Pro a few moments to start up. After it starts up, the sleep indicator light turns off, and Setup Assistant opens automatically. 2 Use your MacBook Pro trackpad to select and move items on the screen, just like you use a mouse with a desktop computer. Â To move the arrow pointer on the screen, slide your finger across the trackpad. ® ® Power button Sleep indicator light 12 Chapter 1 Getting Started Important: Use only one finger on the trackpad to move the pointer. The trackpad is designed to allow scrolling when you use two fingers and the scrolling feature is turned on by default. See “Using the Trackpad” on page 31 for more information. Â Use the trackpad button to select, click, or double-click items on the screen. ® Trackpad Trackpad button Chapter 1 Getting Started 13 Step 4: Configuring With Setup Assistant The first time you turn on your computer, Setup Assistant starts. Setup Assistant helps you enter your Internet and email information and set up a user account on your computer. If you already have a Mac, Setup Assistant can help you automatically transfer files, applications, and other information from your previous Mac to your new MacBook Pro. Problems Turning On the Computer? Nothing happens when you press the power (®) button. Â The battery might be drained. Make sure that you plugged the power adapter firmly into both the computer and a power source. The power adapter plug should light when you plug it into the computer. Â If the computer still doesn’t start up, see “Problems That Prevent You From Using Your Computer” on page 94. You see a picture of a disk or a folder with a blinking question mark. This icon usually means that the computer can’t find the system software on the hard disk or any disks attached to the computer. Disconnect all external peripherals and try restarting. Hold down the power (®) button for 8 to 10 seconds until the computer turns off. Then press the power button again. If the problem persists, you might need to reinstall the system software. See “Reinstalling the Software That Came With Your Computer” on page 99. 14 Chapter 1 Getting Started To transfer information, make sure: Â Your other Mac has built-in FireWire and supports FireWire Target Disk Mode Â Your other Mac has Mac OS X v10.1 or later installed Â You have a standard 6-pin to 6-pin FireWire cable Setup Assistant takes you through the process of transferring your information—just follow the onscreen instructions. Transferring information to your MacBook Pro does not affect the information on your other Mac. (If you set up partitions on the new MacBook Pro, all information from the other Mac will be transferred to one partition.) Using Setup Assistant, you can transfer: Â User accounts, including preferences and email. Â Network settings, so your new MacBook Pro is automatically set up to work with the same network settings as your other Mac. Â Files and folders on the hard disk and partitions. This gives you easy access to the files and folders you used on your old Mac. Â The Applications folder, so most of the applications you used on your other Mac are now on your new MacBook Pro. (You may need to reinstall some of the applications you transfer.) Important: Use caution when you transfer applications so that you don’t overwrite later versions of the applications already installed on your MacBook Pro. Chapter 1 Getting Started 15 If you don’t intend to keep or use your other Mac, it’s best to deauthorize it from playing music, videos, or audiobooks that you’ve purchased from the iTunes Music Store. Deauthorizing a computer prevents any songs, videos, or audiobooks you’ve purchased from being played by someone else and frees up another authorization for use (you can have only five authorized computers at a time for an iTunes account). If you don’t use Setup Assistant to transfer information when you first start up your computer, you can do it later using Migration Assistant. Go to the Applications folder, open Utilities, and double-click Migration Assistant. Note: If you used Setup Assistant to transfer information from an older Macintosh and you want to use Migration Assistant to transfer information from it again, make sure FileVault is turned off on the older Macintosh. To turn off FileVault, open the Security pane of System Preferences and click Turn Off FileVault. Follow the onscreen instructions. Setup Assistant can also take you through the process of setting up your computer to connect to the Internet. For home users, Internet access requires an account with an Internet service provider (ISP). Fees may apply. If you already have an Internet account, see Appendix C, “Connecting to the Internet,” on page 115 for information you’ll need to enter. Congratulations, you’re up and running! 16 Chapter 1 Getting Started Basic Features of Your MacBook Pro ® Power button ® Built-in stereo speakers Camera indicator light iSight camera Microphone Sleep indicator light Infrared (IR) receiver Display Trackpad release button Trackpad button Slot-loading SuperDrive Chapter 1 Getting Started 17 Built-in iSight camera and camera indicator light Videoconference with others using the included iChat AV application. The green camera indicator light illuminates when the video camera is capturing and displaying video. Built-in stereo speakers Listen to music, movies, games, and other multimedia files. Microphone (built in under the left speaker grille) Use for videoconferencing with iChat AV and to record sounds directly on your hard disk. Sleep indicator light Pulsates when the MacBook Pro is in sleep mode. The white light glows steadily for a short time when you start up and shut down your MacBook Pro or when the display goes dark to save energy. Built-in infrared (IR) receiver Use your Apple Remote and the built-in IR receiver to control your digital content from a distance. Display release button Push to release your display and open your MacBook Pro. Trackpad Move the pointer on the MacBook Pro display with one finger on the trackpad; scroll with two fingers on the trackpad. Slot-loading SuperDrive Optical drive that reads and writes to CDs and DVDs. ® Power button Turn your MacBook Pro on and off or put it to sleep. 18 Chapter 1 Getting Started Keyboard Features of Your MacBook Pro Volume controls Brightness controls Num Lock key Media Eject key Mute control Function key (fn) Standard function keys Video Mode Toggle key Keyboard illumination controls esc num F1 F2 F3 F4 F5 F6 F7 F8 F9 F10 F11 F12 lock ® — i C - ø Chapter 1 Getting Started 19 Function (Fn) key Press and hold to activate customized actions assigned to the function keys (F1 to F12). To learn how to customize function keys, choose Help > Mac Help and search for “function keys.” ¤ Brightness controls Increase or decrease the brightness of your MacBook Pro display. — Mute control Mute the volume of the sound coming from the built-in speakers and headphone port. - Volume controls Increase or decrease the volume of the sound coming from the speakers and headphone port. Num Lock key Activate the numeric keypad embedded in the MacBook Pro keyboard. When the numeric keypad is activated, a green light glows on the key. i Video Mode Toggle key Switch between dual-display mode (extending your desktop across the built-in and an external display) and video-mirroring mode (presenting the same information on both the built-in and an external display). o Keyboard illumination controls Increase (o), decrease (ø), or turn off (O) the brightness of your keyboard illumination. F11, F12 F11 is preset to open Exposé and F12 opens Dashboard. C Media Eject key Press and hold this key to eject a disc. 20 Chapter 1 Getting Started Additional Features of Your MacBook Pro Power adapter port ¯ USB 2.0 port d Headphone/optical digital audio out port f Audio line in/optical digital audio in port ExpressCard/34 slot , USB 2.0 port d DVI port £ Gigabit Ethernet port (10/100/1000Base-T) G FireWire 400 port Security H slot Chapter 1 Getting Started 21 ¯ Power adapter port Plug in the included power adapter to recharge your MacBook Pro battery. d Two Hi-Speed USB 2.0 (Universal Serial Bus) ports Connect equipment to your MacBook Pro, such as iPods, printers, digital cameras, modems, and more. (Compatible with standard USB devices.) , Audio line in/optical digital audio in port Connect your MacBook Pro to a line-level microphone or digital audio equipment. f Headphone/optical digital audio out port Connect external speakers, headphones, or digital audio equipment. ExpressCard/34 slot Expand the capabilities of your MacBook Pro. Accepts 34mm ExpressCards. Security slot Protect your MacBook Pro by connecting a security cable (sold separately). H FireWire 400 port Connect high-speed external devices, such as digital video cameras and external storage devices. You can connect a standard 6-pin FireWire device directly to the FireWire 400 port. G Gigabit Ethernet port (10/100/1000Base-T) Connect to a high-speed Ethernet network or connect to another computer and transfer files. The Ethernet port’s autosensing feature detects other Ethernet devices and doesn’t require an Ethernet crossover cable in order to connect. £ DVI (external display) port Connect to an external display or projection device that uses a DVI connector, or use the included DVI to VGA adapter to connect a VGA monitor. 22 Chapter 1 Getting Started For more information about these features, see Chapter 3, “Using Your MacBook Pro,” on page 53. Putting Your MacBook Pro to Sleep or Shutting It Down When you finish working with your MacBook Pro, you can put it to sleep or shut it down. Putting Your MacBook Pro to Sleep If you will be away from your MacBook Pro for only a short time, put the computer to sleep. When the computer is in sleep, you can quickly wake it and bypass the startup process. To put the computer to sleep, do one of the following: Â Close the display. Â Choose Apple () > Sleep from the menu bar. Â Press the power (®) button and click Sleep in the dialog that appears. Â Choose Apple () > System Preferences, click Energy Saver, and set a sleep timer. Â Press and hold the Play/Pause (’) button on the Apple Remote for 3 seconds. Chapter 1 Getting Started 23 To wake the computer: Â If the display is closed, simply open it to wake up your MacBook Pro. Â If the display is already open, press the power (®) button or any key on the keyboard or any button on the Apple Remote. Shutting Down Your MacBook Pro If you aren’t going to use your MacBook Pro for a day or two, it’s best to shut it down. The sleep indicator light goes on briefly during the shutdown process. To shut down your computer, do one of the following: m Choose Apple () > Shut Down from the menu bar. m Press the power (®) button and click Shut Down in the dialog that appears. If you plan to store your MacBook Pro for an extended period of time, see “Storing Your MacBook Pro” on page 108 for information about how to prevent your battery from draining completely.